


Limits | Mammon x MC

by chiIde



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Language, Mammon x Reader - Freeform, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mutual Pining, Obey me smut, Oral, Paws and Claws Event, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Teasing, mammon smut, meowmmon, obey me fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiIde/pseuds/chiIde
Summary: Another week of the brothers being animals was like a treat to MC, especially when time together is spent more closely than ever... (Mammon x MC)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Limits | Mammon x MC

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3766
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warnings: smut, teasing, foreplay, oral, biting, rough sex, fluff, porn with feelings <3, language
> 
> This is my first fanfic in like 5 years and it’s a smut lol, I love Obey Me! so so much, love Mammon…

The vial had shattered. The one thing that could help the brothers turn back to normal, soaking into the carpet of the dining room. Everyone looked at the glass shards. something akin to defeat on their faces.

Luke shrugged, “It’s gonna take me a bit longer than a week to get the right antidote this time. We used the last of the supplies for this vial.”

A collective groan rang out, tails and ears twitching irritably, MC just giggled at that, feeling lucky to have some more time with them like this. Luckily for her, there wasn’t any school for another three weeks, so she could spend as much time as she wanted cuddling and fluffing the boys.

Lucifer walked in, ears perked up, “It’s late, curfew starts in two minutes, so I had better not catch anyone roaming the hallways when I go on patrol,” he quirked an eyebrow. No one complained, so he was satisfied. He left the room, mildly pleased with how smoothly that had gone, especially compared to most nights.

MC felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she took a peek at Mammon, wondering if it was him. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, which in turn made his heart squeeze. His eyes lit up, a smirk making its way onto his face as he sauntered over to her, tail swishing as he went.

“Oi, MC, since it’s already late can I just go to your room later? You know your bed is the comfiest, and I just can’t resist wanting to enjoy this the most I can,” he purred, immediately breaking any resolve MC might have gathered for that moment. She sighed, knowing there was no point in refusing since he always barged in anyways.

“Sure, Mammon, just make sure to take your t-shirt in the morning! Asmo found it last time and is definitely having some thoughts about what happened,” she furrowed her brows at him and he laughed, waving his hand in front of him.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, THE Mammon never makes the same mistake twice!” he grinned at her. MC sighed again, knowing his shirt definitely would be there the next morning. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the dining room, “C’mon Mammon, I want to watch the new TSL movie that Levi lent to me, he got it before it could be released and I’ve been waiting this whole week.”

Mammon’s face turned red and he squeezed her hand in his as they made their way out. She was so small and cute, he wanted to eat her right up and devou- he shook his head, flushing even more. “Yeah, let’s go watch,” he croaked out and covered his face with his other hand, feeling a little warmer than usual.

They walked through the hallway, Mammon’s tail twitching nervously, her hand still in his, the walk slow and comfortable- for her at least. Mammon was having a hard time with her so close to him, soft and sweet smelling, so gentle and cute… his mouth was watering. They got to her door and she looked up and him and smiled cutely at him as she let go of his hand and twisted the knob, ushering him in and locking it behind her. 

Mammon was walking towards her bed when he yelped in surprise, spinning around to come face to face with MC, who stood there with a funny look on her face, his tail in her hand.

She laughed and brought it up to her face and rubbed her cheek on it, “I’ve wanted to pet you since last week, you just look too cute like this, so adorable!”

Mammon lost track of whatever he was going to say and just stood there, face turning tomato red. “A-ah c’mon! The ferocious and graceful Mammon can’t be cute and adorable! Especially not to a human like you!” he yanked his tail from her and held it to his chest, clearly embarrassed. The feel of her touch had sparked something inside him and he didn’t want to even try to light that flame.

Clearly she had different plans. MC slowly started walking towards Mammon, and for every step she took forward he took one backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, heart almost beating out of his chest, so loud in his ears he was certain she heard it too. He yelped and covered his face with his hands and looked at her through his fingers, eyes wide.

She was standing over him, smiling wickedly as she leaned over. She reached her hand out slowly… Mammon squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for whatever was going to happen She caressed his cheek with one hand, and then MC brought up her other hand and pet Mammon’s hair, scratching his scalp thoroughly and then rubbing behind his ears and petting the fluffy fur that came from the inside.

Mammon was shocked, entire face burning hot, ears warming up, and tail thrashing wildly underneath him. “M-MC whaddya think you’re doing?!” he choked out. She just kept petting him, and his head started leaning towards her touch against his will, “Oooh, right there… yes, mmmm…” he purred. MC gulped, her face warming a little as well. 

She leaned her face towards him and her hair curtained them both away from what felt like the entire world. She stopped petting him and his eyes opened lazily, he was completely relaxed. She smiled at him and he blushed a little.

“Y’know, I have a cat back at home,” she murmured, “I used to pet him while I was watching movies… I really miss him.”

Mammon looked at her and blurted out, “Y’know you can pet me while we watch the movie right? I can-” he looked away, “ I can lay my h-head on your lap if you want…” he trailed off, looking to the side. MC brushed his bangs from his forehead and laughed softly. “Thank you Mammon, you can be really sweet sometimes,” She leaned back and turned on the TV, putting the disc in. As it loaded, Mammon sat up and ran a hand through his hair, his usual cocky grin on his face.

“Of course I, The Great Mammon, would allow a human the privilege of touching me. Where else would ya’ get a chance like this? My generosity knows no limits!” he crowed. MC just snorted and agreed with him. She walked back to the bed and sat next to him, their thighs squished together. Mammon choked mid sentence and glued his eyes to the TV, not moving an inch.

“You gonna lay down or what?” MC asked. He nodded stiffly and scooted down, laying sideways in between MC’s legs, as she shifted to lean against the wall. Mammon almost groaned out loud. His face was on her thigh, his face was on her thigh, his face was on her thigh, his face was o- his thoughts were interrupted when she slid her hands through his hair again.

She marveled at how soft it was with an appreciative hum, and then moved to his ears and scratched the sweet spot behind them. She wasn’t even concentrating on the movie at this point, and neither was Mammon. His entire focus was on the feeling of her hands on him and how good it felt. 

She pinched the tip of one of his ears and he let out a hot breath, one of his fists clenching in surprise. She did it again to the other ear, and he tensed up, ears twitching, panting on her thigh. MC giggled and softly pet him again, starting to get excited in wondering what other reactions he might have to what she did. 

She pinched the tips of both ears between her fingers and started rubbing tight circles with her thumb and index finger. Mammon let out a shuddering breath and turned his face so that it was buried in her thighs, his panting causing her skin to get wet with the hot breaths he couldn’t control.

MC felt a shock of electricity run through her and she leaned forward and ran her hands through his silky hair, subtly pushing his head closer to her. She was getting hot by his closeness and how he was reacting to her touch. Mammon was fighting to control himself. It felt so good… she smelled so good… just a bite wouldn’t hurt, right? He opened his mouth and rubbed his lips on her inner thigh, scraping his teeth on the squishy flesh. She let out a shuddering breath and gripped his hair in her hands and he kissed and nipped at her thigh, breathing hotly.

She spread her legs for him and he turned to lay on his stomach, one arm around her other leg, and the other arm snaking under her to grope her ass. Her heart was thumping out of her chest and her lips were sucked back into her mouth. 

“Mmmm… Mammon,” she breathed out. He inhaled deeply and pressed his mouth to her thigh and slowly sank his teeth in, just enough to leave a mark. She groaned and was breathing heavily now, leaning back on the wall, fists in his hair, and legs tangled around him. He pulled her down by her waist slowly so that she was under him, and his arms caged her like she was the wild animal in this situation.

Both their breaths mixed in this little bubble of space between their faces. He smirked lazily, “Why’d ya stop?” he leaned forward and mumbled against her ear, “It felt so good, MC… why’d ya stop?” he put her ear in between his teeth and gently bit it, pulling away when she squirmed against him, rubbing her knee on his inner thigh. He growled at her and grabbed her hands and put them back on his head, “Keep going,” he looked down at her, eyes lidded with need. 

He wrapped his arms around her torso and sat up against the wall, pulling her onto his lap over his growing erection and groaned when she rubbed her heat against him. He could feel how wet she was with the way her underwear slid against him. 

She was panting in his ear now, trying to press her body as close to his as possible. Mammon was gripping her waist so hard that there was likely to be a bruise the next morning. He was rolling his hips against her, groaning every time she met him with the same pressure and began sucking on her neck. She bit his ear and he moaned into her shoulder as he pulled her waist closer to his and ground against her in circles. He moaned and he shuddered against her, biting her shoulder and squeezed her even closer to him, “Clothes,” he panted, “I want to be closer to you, MC.”

“You have to let me go first, Mammon,” she laughed quietly and he reluctantly released her. She got off the bed and slowly stripped her shirt over her head, Mammon’s eyes following her every move. Smooth, soft skin, squishy enough to bite… his mouth watered. He gulped when she unhooked her skirt and let it fall off her, crumpling to the floor, smooth legs just begging to be wrapped around him. He practically ripped off his shirt and was about to do the same with his pants when MC crawled onto the bed and put her hand over his that was on the zipper.

“Let me do it,” she whispered huskily. Mammon couldn’t do anything but move his hand away as he stared transfixed as she brought her face to his crotch. She kissed the tent in his pants firmly and he did everything he could to not grab her head and face fuck her into oblivion. 

She sweetly smiled up and him and grabbed the zipper between her teeth and started to unzip him, inch by tantalizing inch, her eye contact not flinching the entire time. His hands flexed at his sides and he blushed at the intimacy and what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and leaned back, loving the feeling of her hot breath on his dick. He jerked forward when she licked him slowly through his boxers. “I want these…” she stroked her finger up and down his covered length that was peeking through, “I want these off, Mammon,” she kissed his dick slowly and moved to the side.

He groaned at how sexy she was and slid them down his legs and threw them on the floor in a rush. “D-do you want these of too?” He gestured to his underwear, feeling flushed. MC nodded and then gestured to her current state of dress, “Can you take mine off too? It seems that all my hands want to do is touch you.”

Mammon audibly cursed and ripped his underwear off, and his embarrassment along with them. “C’mere you,” he growled and yanked her towards him. She looked up at him, mirth twinkling in her eyes at his attitude. Her hands caressed his cheeks and she pulled him in, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. He grabbed her chin and huskily asked, “D’ya think that would be enough for me?” 

She whimpered as he ground his rigid length against her soaked underwear and leaned in for a hot, passionate kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and he nipped her lip, growling as he tasted blood. His hands traveled up her sides and teased the undersides of her bra. She bit his lip and rubbed herself against him and he panted her name. He took a bra strap in his mouth and pulled it off her shoulder tantalizingly slow. 

She was sweating above her breasts and Mammon licked it up, placing a few scattered kisses and licks until he was in between them, sucking on the exposed skin of one, and the other hand palming and squeezing the other one, working its way underneath the fabric. MC moaned when he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers and moved the bra out of the way so he could have complete access to do as he pleased. He growled again and took her bra and flung it across the room, as he got to work on her chest.

Hands full of soft, delicious mounds made his mouth water and Mammon bit and licked them until he felt the wetness soak through MC’s panties onto the head of his dick. He rubbed against her again and she panted, “Mammon, I can’t take it, I need you…” MC flinched as she heard her underwear literally being torn off, and despite that fact, it just turned her on even more and she bit his fluffy ear again. He was panting again and shoved her onto her back, bouncing.

“What’re you-?” she moaned as Mammon put his nose into her sex, inhaling deeply. She covered her face in her hands as he rubbed his fingers up and down her slit, them sliding effortlessly. “You’re really wet for me, aren’tcha?” he licked her from the bottom all the way to her clit, which he played with and flicked his tongue around in circles, making her spasm and lock her legs around his head. 

He chuckled, breath hot on her center, “I guess I’ll have to clean ya up, since it was my fault,” he put his mouth over her and sucked and licked her folds until she was panting and gripping his ears to get any sort of control over the situation. He slid two fingers into her and pumped in and out while he was sucking on her clit. MC twitched and moaned, grinding on his face as she came around his fingers, tightening around him and twitching as she sucked his fingers back inside her with the force of her orgasm. 

He groaned and rubbed his cock with his free hand as her legs slackened around him and he slowly rose to look at her. She was beautiful, hair fanned around her head in a halo, lips swollen from biting them, his bite marks and hickeys decorating her shoulders and breasts. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and her eyes had a shine to them that made Mammon’s heart squeeze inside his chest. 

Her lips curved into a smile as she held out her arms to him and he squeezed her into his arms. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I love you Mammon,” she whispered, and he kissed the top of her head, the affection he had for her welling up in his chest and spilling over. “I love you too, MC… I always have, and I’m sorry that I never really express it,” He held her even closer and she giggled a bit. “Wha-” he started, but then she grabbed his dick and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t believe we’re done here,” she crawled backwards until he was standing erect right in front of her face, precum leaking from the top. He groaned when she swirled a finger over the tip and grabbed his cock, tightly gripping under the head. “I love you so much, Mammon,” she said as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, teasing the slit. She kissed it and sucked little by little bit until it was a demanding angry red against her skin, and Mammon’s fingers were bunching up her bed sheets.

MC’s hand slid down to the base and she kissed the tip again, this time opening her mouth to slide herself down his length slowly. He shuddered and he placed his hand on the back of her head, fisting her hair in his grip and he tried to keep from bucking into her tight little mouth. She used her tongue to tease the underside of his dick as she made her way down to the base. The tip of his dick was hitting the back of her throat now, and going even deeper. He grunted as he shoved her mouth all the way to the base, her nose pressed into his curls. Tears sprang into her eyes and she gagged on his dick. 

“Aah, uuh,” he groaned, and released her head and she released him from her mouth with a pop. He looked at her as she took his cock in her mouth again, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Tears clung to her lashes, and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Seeing her like this, with her mouth stretched around his cock, made him feel even more possessive over her than he normally did.

He wiped the hair back from her face and fisted her hair again when she bobbed her head up and down on him. “Mmm mmm aah, MC! MC… oh fuuuck..,” he hissed when she lightly scraped her teeth on the head before going down on him again. Mammon could tell he was getting close when he started bucking into her mouth uncontrollably, but he stopped himself and took him off her. She looked at him, confused.

“Ah… I want to be inside you when I cum,” he looked her straight in the eyes and her face turned red. MC looked away and Mammon grabbed her and pulled her close. She was on his lap again, and she could feel him twitching against her, rubbing himself on her slickness. “P..put it in,” she breathed into his ear, looping her arms around his neck. He didn’t have to be told twice.

He grabbed his dick and guided it inside her, and she shivered as he slowly pushed it inside. “F-fuuuck, MC.. you’re so fuckin’ tiiiight,” he rasped. She wiggled, pushing it in deeper and he gripped her tightly and shoved it all the way in, the pressure of her squeezing around him made his hip buck into her roughly twice, causing her to squeak into his ear. He moaned and rolled his hips against her slowly until he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned her around and grabbed her thighs and pushed in his dick again, eliciting a moan from the girl he loved so much.

He started pounding into her, she was squeezing around him, tight as a vice. He leaned forward and his cock scraped against her g-spot, causing her pussy to grip around him so much he couldn’t move. He growled and spread her legs even further, rubbing her clit when he started to move inside her again, hitting that one spot over and over until she was shaking in his arms, body begging for release.

He pushed her to her hands and knees and gripped her waist and pistoned into her, skin smacking against the others as his feral instinct took over. His dick twitched and throbbed inside her and he was breathing heavily as he leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust into her with even more force than before. Her arms collapsed and she laid her head on her arms, tears running down her face from pleasure.

She could feel that she was about to cum, and he was getting her there fast. It’s like there was a cord inside her getting tighter and tighter until it was too much. Mammon kept pounding her relentlessly and she yelled, panting his name, the string coming undone, her insides milking his dick inside of her. His hips stuttered in their rhythm and he shortly thrust into her a couple times before pressing into her and releasing, his dick twitching as it released his sperm inside the woman he loved. 

He removed himself from her, and her body went slack. She flopped to the side, breathing heavily, one arm on her forehead. “You are so beautiful..,” Mammon murmured, crawling to her side and spooning her into his warmth. MC hummed and cuddled into him, “I love you so much, Mammon,” she kissed the arms he had wrapped around her.

“I love you too, MC,” he kissed the top of her head and she giggled. “What’s so funny?” he asked, humor in his voice. “It’s just that we missed the whole movie, and now it’s too late to try to watch it tonight,” she craned her neck up at him and smiled, love clear in her gaze. He laughed and said into her hair, “Well, we can always try again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr, please support me there :D
> 
> https://h0tmammon.tumblr.com/post/619214577702486016/limits-mammon-x-female-mc


End file.
